dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who And the Gloom of Doom
Doctor Who and the Gloom of Doom is a Kinetic Novel parody starring The Sixth Doctor and Splinx, A companion who appears in the 1986 video game "Doctor Who and the Mines of Terror" Its the First Story in the The Sixth Doctor Comedic Adventures '''series. Synopsis COME ALONG AND WATCH THE MOST STUPIDEST DOCTOR WHO ADVENTURE OF ALL TIME. The Doctor and Splinx arrive on a Planet believed to be earth, but strange things are going on as when the duo find fast-food restaurants that eat people and a Ninja Boy from another franchise gets adopted by a Powerful God who wants nothing to do with the legal system. The Doctor must investigate, Can The Time Lord and his robotic pet solves the mystery before The Cawing Cloud of Clammily destroys all healthy food in existences? Plot Part 1:The Fat Adventure Begins Landing on "Earth" As The Doctor (in his Sixth body) and his Robot cat Splinx travel the time vortex in the Tardis, The Doctor realities he has become Obese and depressed. To try and get him to work out, Splinx suggests going to the planet Earth, and give a human diet a whirl. The Tardis lands on earth, but this isn't the earth we know, its another planet also called "Earth." Its similar to our own with only two key differences:- * Nobody on the planet understands the concept of "Fat" or "Obese." * The Planet is ruled by The villainous Führer, Christine Weston Chandler. (More Info Needed) The Doctor Vs. McDonald's (More Info Needed) Encountering The Cawling Clouds of Clammily (More Info Needed) Part 2: The Bite of Bitteness Lovers of the Love (More Info Needed) Crying Doctor (More Info Needed) I Now Pronounce you Husband and Cat The Doctor and Splinx get married, braking the law on 15 different planets. Part 3: The Anti-Climactic Ending Meeting Uzumaki The Doctor and Splinx encounter '''Naruto Uzumaki '''a Young Ninja with a Nine-Tailed Demon Fox inside him from alternative Universe. The Dance Off (More Info Needed) The End... or is it? The Doctor and Splinx, still fat and depressed, enters the Tardis and flys off, learning Nothing form this adventure. Mid-Credit Scene: Its revealed that the guy who married The Doctor and Splinx was in fact The Master. Who has always wanted to see his Arch-enemy get married to a robotic animal. Post-Credit Scene: Naruto Uzumaki and the corps of Spider-man's Father get locked in a Bootrap Paradox, forcing both of them to play "Yo Mammy" forever. Back on the Tardis, The Doctor and Splinx are making out like two love birds. Crew More info References More info Story notes * This is a Parody. * This is a "Parody..." * "This....." is a Parody * The Super Mario Brothers make a cameo as "The Low-Powered Sonic Sisters" * The Fifth Doctor was going to have a Cameo before the Writer desisted he be to Happy for the Story. * Its Never stated on-Screen but the reason The Doctor is depressed is because Peri Never Loved him. * Its Never stated on-Screen but the reason Splinx is depressed is because Frobisher never loved him. * Its Never stated on-Screen but the reason The Master is depressed is because K-9 never loved him. * In the Credited its stated "The Sixth Doctor Wont Return" Ratings * The First episode was watched by 7.53 Billion, making it the most watched episode of any show. * The Second episode was watched by half a person, making it the least watched episode of any show. * The Third episode was watched by The Universal Monitor, making it the most Universal monitored episode of any show. Rumors * "The Dad" would leave in Part 3. ''There is no character Called "The Dad." * The Doctor and Splinx would get married. This turned out to be True. * This will be a crossover with The Naruto series. although ''Naruto Uzumaki '''appears, this isn't a official crossover. * Splinx is Trangender. Splinx is a Robot. * The Doctor is Fat.'' True, but that was clearly the case.'' * The Doctor would be Slim. This turned out to be not True. '' * The Sixth Doctor is the best Doctor.''This is True, Continuity * Category:Sixth Doctor stories Category:Kinetic Novels Category:Parody